


Street Fighter x Reader Oneshots

by Yaki_Joestar



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaki_Joestar/pseuds/Yaki_Joestar
Summary: A collection of Street Fighter reader oneshots! Requests closed, but suggestions and feedback are welcomed! ^w^





	1. Charlie Nash x Reader: Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Nash. NashCar. Nash Potatoes. Nashinator. U-U Yo guys. He needs more love for real XD I main as Nash in SFV so naturally he was the first person i wrote for in SF! I hope to try and bring some goodness to the SF fanfiction world! Enjoy!
> 
> also, this is Nash before he turns all zombie but fsr i kinda gave him his personality from SFV?? XD SORRY LOL

Your fingers fiercely clacked the keyboard with dizzying speed as your eyes darted between the many monitors surrounding you.

An alarming beeping caught your ear, "Enemies approaching at six o' clock. Count: twenty."

"Roger," a stern, deep voice sounded in your earpiece. It wasn't even two minutes before the twenty green dots disappeared from the radar.

You shook your head with a smirk, "No more enemies in sight. You're clear to return to base."

The man simply grunted, his line disconnecting.

You sighed, leaving your lame excuse for a chair, "See you soon, Nash."

~

The hot, bitter taste of your coffee relaxed your muscles while also giving you a little pep. You mindlessly read the daily newspaper, skimming the articles. As you read, you heard heavy footsteps echo through the dining hall. You tilted the newspaper just enough to peek over. Thank god the thick bundle of pages hid your face because your lips couldn’t help but smile as you watched Nash walking towards you, the other soldiers staring in either awe or fear. The brute took his seat across from you, silently removing his glasses to clean them.

"Took you long enough," you said, pretending to be interested in the black and white sheets.

Nash let out a quiet sigh that was fitting for a quiet man, "I took the scenic route."

You almost laughed, but you instead gave a teasing smirk, "I didn't take you as that type of guy, Nash."

He glanced at you with those blue eyes of his, the world's tiniest smile creeping on his face.

It had been a little over a year since you had been partnered with Nash, and you were the only person to last more than six months. Others teased, saying you only lasted this long because Nash had a thing for you, but you knew better. It had to be because you were just a decent partner: you never cracked under pressure and you always made sure Nash was safe despite his obvious skill.

Still, at times you did wonder why he stayed. It’s not like you were anyone special. You were just doing your job. Hell, you were the lucky one. Being paired with the one of the most talented lieutenants in the air force was an honor. His amazing skills were masked under his intimidating demeanor and admittedly attractive appearance. At times you had to remind yourself that your relationship was strictly platonic, but you couldn't help feeling excited whenever he revealed chips in his hardened personality, just like now.

"Lieutenant Nash and (l/n), report to the major for briefing immediately."

Nash replaced his glasses, his face returning to its usual grimace.

You downed the last warm remnants of your coffee and placed down your shield, letting out a tired sigh as you stood, "On to the next."

~

Today's workload was a simple reconnaissance mission. It seemed trivial, insulting even. This was something a lower rank team could've achieved, but instead you and Nash were put on the job. Somehow this bugged you, but maybe they were just giving you two a break. You exhaled, your thoughts being whisked from your mind as you focused back to your monitors.

"How's the weather out there, Nash?" you said in an attempt to liven the boring air.

"Hot," his comforting voice sounded in your ear. You smiled and looked at the singular green dot that belonged to your blonde comrade.

"Hmm..." Nash's voice held a hint of curiosity.

"What is it?" you said, sitting up a bit.

"The village is completely empty."

"Huh?" your brows furrowed as you checked your files, "that village should at least house a dozen rebel forces."

The line went quiet.

"I'm going in."

A tingly, uneasy feeling stirred in your stomach, "Be careful."

You anxiously watched him move along the digital plane, your heart pacing.

"There isn't a breath of life in this town, yet I feel like I’m being watched."

You could hear the uneasiness in his voice and that irked you. Nash hardly ever got nervous like this.

After a few more minutes of cautionary searching, Nash sighed, "Looks like there's nothing left here. I’m going to head back."

Your body relaxed as you gave your own sigh, "Roger that."

Suddenly, your monitors blared with frightening sounds as a swarm of dots surrounded your lone partner, "What!?"

"An ambush? But where did--Ugh!"

"Nash?" you desperately called, the silence making your stomach knot. The line crackled then descended to white noise in the blink of an eye.

"Nash!"

Your fingers worked the system to try to regain connection, but to no avail, "I called in backup. They'll be there in five minutes. Just hang in there, Nash." That deathly static was the only sound you could hear. You felt like you were going to explode but you forced yourself to stay calm.

"...k...ke..."

"Nash?" you said, pressing the earpiece deeper into your canal.

"...kee...p...tal...talki...ng..."

You were confused, but you came through either way, "Umm...Oh! We’re having meatloaf tonight...! That’s your favorite, right? If you," you caught yourself, " _once_ you get back, we can play some black jack too. I let you win last time so you owe me one." You went on for a few more minutes, pouring as much as you could into your words until finally the reinforcements arrived.

"Status on Lieutenant Nash?" You said with a shake in your voice.

"Lieutenant Nash is safe. Reinforcements are taking care of the rest. Heading back to base."

A deep grunt escaped your lips and your body slumped in your chair, "Thank god."

~

You nervously tapped your fingers on the arm of the chair and checked your watch for the umpteenth time, your eyes glancing at the bolded letters on the door a few paces away: INFIRMARY.

It had already been 45 minutes and your patience was running thin. Your heart mercilessly pounded against your chest, _‘Did he break any bones? Lose a limb? Is he critical?'_ All you wanted was to see him and hear his voice again.

At that thought, the door to the infirmary opened and a scrub-clad doctor stepped out. You rushed over and clenched the man much to his surprise, "How is he? Is he ok?"

"T-The Lieutenant is in a stable condition. Y-You can see him now."

You pushed the poor man aside and charged into the room, a familiar figure immediately catching your attention.

The blonde sighed, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Your words were caught, the sight of your partner took you aback. Nash looked so...vulnerable: His toned mass was wrapped in a myriad of gauze with a few stitches sewn on his bruised face, his hands blistered and cracked; even his glasses took a beating. He seemed a bit embarrassed, his eyes avoiding your worried stare.

It took you a minute before you managed to move, taking the seat that was next to the bed. The silence between you was coupled with the steady beeping of a heart monitor.

"Nash...I--"

"Don't," he winced a bit as he turned to you, "It's not your fault, (l/n)."

As much as you wanted that to be true, you still felt guilty. He was your partner and you were supposed to take care of him.

"Are you ok?" you said so softly it was almost a whisper.

The battered man's body relaxed, "I'll live."

There it was. That typical nonchalant attitude you had grown to admire.

"Good," you smirked, "You still owe me that win in blackjack."

The corners of Nash's lips perked up, but then slowly drooped along with his eyes.

You felt your cheeks tingle as you looked into his eyes, "What?"

His gaze fell as he turned away, "Nothing..."

~

Nash's eyes blinked open, greeted once again by the sterile white walls of his room. He sat up and ran his healing fingers through his hair. Most of his lacerations were gone and he could even walk, with the help of a crutch of course. His groggy legs swished to the side of the bed while his hand reached for his crutch. With a little pain and effort, Nash managed to get to his feet.

After cleaning himself up, he hobbled out of his room only to see you resting on a couch just outside his room. Nash approached and looked down on you as you slept, your eyes lined with dark circles.

A week had passed and despite requests to get some real rest, you were determined to stay as close to Nash as you could. Even if that meant sleeping on a rock hard couch. You were always putting your needs aside for him; it was getting a little embarrassing actually.

"Idiot," Nash mumbled, pulling the wool blanket to your chin.

You mumbled and grasped the thin blanket as you turned over on your other side. Nash couldn’t help but smile, 'Cute.' His cheeks flushed at his thought, but he quickly huffed it off. These thoughts of you kept popping up at the randomest moments: Whenever you made a sarcastic remark, whenever you puffed your cheeks out trying to solve a crossword, or whenever you just looked his way. Your continued presence only made them occur more often.

Was this normal?

No, this only happened when you were around...only when you were around...

~

A gentle shaking stirred you from your sleep, a sweet voice slipping through your ears, "Hey."

You hummed, your eyes only opening a tad as they were still heavy with sleep. Your body wobbled as you sat up and gave a hearty yawn.

You heard a faint grumble and promptly turned your attention to the source. "Do you always sleep in this late?"

Your cheeks instantly flushed as you recognized the hulking man, "Nash...?" You brushed down your disheveled locks in a poor attempt to look less like a bear who just woke from hibernation, "What time is it?"

Nash adjusted his now-fixed glasses, "Ten past fourteen hundred hours".

Your hand planted palm first on your face, an embarrassed groan escaping your lips.

"Here."

You moved your hand, a bit confused by the sight before you. It was a piece of paper, folded so many times it easily fit in the palm of your hand.

"Don't read it yet," he scratched his cheek, "wait until tonight...and don't read it when I'm around."

Your eyebrow perked up and your lips curved, "And what if I _do_ open it now?"

Nash shot a nervous look, "Just...don't," his brows furrowed, "I mean it, (l/n)."

Your smile dimmed at his tone, but you nodded anyway. Nash stared at you for a moment, the same cryptic way he always did that made it hard to tell exactly what he was thinking. He humphed and hobbled on his way, your questioning eyes piercing his back. Your gaze then fell back to the minuet piece of paper.

What the hell was hidden within this thing? It was obviously something that made Nash be on the fritz...which didn't happen often.

The curiosity flowing in you was tempting, but you stuffed the paper inside your pocket.

'Out of sight, out of mind.'

Suddenly, your stomach growled. You smiled and placed a hand on your rumbling belly, "I guess that means lunch."

~

After finding that the others had purposefully removed the couch and any other potential sleep areas, you had no choice but to return to your own quarters. Deep down you thanked them as your soft bed greeted your body like an old friend. You were about to snuggle up and go to sleep clothes and all, but the faint sound of rustling seized your attention.

"Oh, right," you whispered as you pulled out the tiny piece of paper from your pocket.

You patiently unfolded the paper, careful not to tear it. The dim light from your bedside lamp was just enough to allow you to read the words scribbled on the paper. _'Wait_ ,' you squinted at the words to confirm your suspicions, ' _This is Nash's handwriting.'_

It took you a moment to realize this was a letter from Nash...to _you_. Despite your shock, you read on:

'First off, you do know we have a perfectly functioning health system, right? You don't have to keep babying me like I’m your kid. Plus, doing that doesn’t help your health...So stop.

Secondly, you did a decent job last week. You didn't get me killed. Good.'

There was a considerable space before it continued,

'When I’m out there, the only two things I rely on are my own senses and your voice. Your voice never falters. It’s strong and reliable. I guess that means you are too. Don't get excited. I don't like you or anything. You're a good partner. That's all. Keep up the good work...I guess. I better not see your face in my room tomorrow.'

Sure, it was a bit harsh, but you honestly didn't even care. The fact that he took the time to write these words made your face glow with hope as well as flush with a healthy sanguine. You folded the paper back up and let it rest on your bedside table. Your eyes slowly drooped into sleep, that tiny treasure before you gradually fading to black.

You _were_ going to see him tomorrow.

No matter what.

~

"Hey!" you practically screamed as you slammed open the door to the infirmary.

Nash almost jumped, but instead let out a frustrated sigh, "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you."

Your face crunched with seriousness as you stomped towards your partner. You stood before the built six-foot man, a determined expression fixed to your face. Suddenly, your arms found themselves wrapped around him in a tight embrace, your cheek pressing against his bare chest.

"What the--let go of me, (l/n)." Nash said, trying to pry you off.

Your grip only grew tighter, "No, I _won't_ let go. You're not just my partner, Nash," the man's movements slowly ceased as you spoke, "You're my friend."

Those last three words hung in the air, your cheeks starting to warm from the silence. "So," you swallowed, "don't expect me to just leave. I'll keep coming back no matter what you or anyone else says."

Much to your surprise, Nash's arms curled around you with the gentlest pressure. Your face felt like it was on fire, your body unable to move. Was this actually Nash? Or some crazy doppelganger. With all the courage in your small frame, you looked up. Your lashes fluttered as your eyes met his. Nash's gaze was so...soft.

His bright blue orbs gazed down at you from behind his glasses, a subtle expression on his chiseled mien, "You're stubborn."

You smiled and managed to push your voice through the lump in your throat, "So are you, Charlie Nash."

Nash's cheeks visibly drew darker at your words.

"Say my name...one more time," he whispered.

"Charlie," you whispered back, your own cheeks ruddy with excitement.

Nash closed his eyes as his name glided through his ears like a silk thread. Your voice was so gentle, so sweet; that heavenly voice he admired so dearly. Nash suddenly cupped your cheek, the pounding in your ears growing louder by the second. He leaned down and brought your body closer, his face mere centimeters away. You couldn't do much but close your eyes. As you did, you felt a warm pressure touch your lips. A waking jolt ran up your body and your hands clenched the fabric of his vest.

Where were you? What was your name? What color was the sky? These answers fled your mind as Nash's kiss grew deeper, your body unable to comprehend the situation.

Finally, Nash's lips parted from yours. Your eyes blinked open, your lips already missing his warmth. He looked down at you for a second then smirked.

"What?" you said.

"Your face is so red."

His comment made you blush more and you quickly buried your face into his chest, "You're the one who just up and kissed me, you jerk."

He chuckled and rested his chin on your head. There was a brief silence before his voice entered your ear again, "I...guess this means we're more than friends, huh?"

You snuggled deeper into his chest and smiled, cherishing the intimate sound of his heart beat, "Yeah. I guess it does."

Was this a dream?

No, this was indeed real. The subtle huff of his breath on your hair, the gentle squeeze of his arms around you, the faint whiff of his scent...this was all real.

~

"You better not tell anyone about this."

"Of course not," you winked, "I wouldn't want to ruin your hardcore reputation, Charlie."

He looked around to see if the coast was clear, then gave you a swift kiss on the brow, "Good."

You tilted your head coyly, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell _one_ person right?"

"Wha--!"

Before Nash could say anything else, you had already dashed off in a fit of mischievous laughter, "You better catch me before I tell on you, Nashie."

He growled, "Damnit, (f/n)!"

 


	2. Ryu x Reader: Sweets and Silence

The gentle rustling of the trees did much to calm your jumpy nerves. Even from where you were, you could hear the familiar sound of training emanating from the dojo.

Since you could remember, your family had always provided supplies to the Gouken dojo. It was only until last year that you were officially able to carry on the family tradition. Literally.

You adjusted the uncomfortable rope straps to the large produce-filled basket as your eyes caught sight of the entrance. Your legs screamed as you climbed the last bit of incline, your hair sticking to your sweaty forehead.

"Happy to see you again, (name)."

You looked up to see Master Gouken, a cheery smile peeking from beneath his beard. You mustered a weak smile, your weary pants temporarily stifling your voice.

The elder turned, "Ryu, Ken."

' _Ryu...'_

Just hearing his name made your heart race.

After a few seconds, the two diciples appeared. Your tired form quickly caught their attention, Ryu's attention. Your cheeks flushed as the dark-haired man's equally dark eyes met yours.

"Is it that time already?" Ken said, stretching his arms as he and his handsome compatriot approached you, "(name), the heavy burdens you must carry," Ken said in a fake dramatic tone.

"Just hurry up and help," you smirked, holding out the heavy bags in your hands for him to take.

Ryu, on the other hand, circled around you. Your stomach fluttered as he took hold of the straps, his large hands taking the weight off your back. Ryu stoically flung the basket over his broad shoulders, the weight barely fazing him.

"Please come in and rest. I'll make some tea," Master Gouken said.

You bowed, your mouth already watering. The two men departed as you followed the kimono-clad elder. You looked back, watching Ryu's muscular frame drifting away...

~

You sipped on your freshly made green tea, your worn body thanking you a hundred times over. You sat near the edge of small, yet homely room. The paper doors were open to reveal the large, tiled grounds on which training was held. Your eyes were completely captured by the movements of the two men's muscular bodies, more so Ryu's.

Your eyes glazed over as distant memories replayed in your mind. Your father would occasionally bring you on his trips when you were just a wee girl. Your father would always make it a point to bring sweets for little Ryu. You smiled as you remembered how he'd scarf them down in one sitting, not regretting his stomach ache hours later. A small part of you missed that Ryu, but that wouldn't change the way you felt about him. You admired his unwavering dedication to learning martial arts. His determined eyes were always so focused as he worked his body to its limit, each muscle flexing with his every move.

Still, as much as you admired him from afar, you didn't have the courage to actually speak to him, and when by the off chance you would, you'd always stumble on your own words and end up walking away in embarrassment. You sighed, a sip of hot tea gliding over your tongue.

~

Later that night...

You tossed and turned in your bed, the unrelenting thoughts of Ryu keeping your body awake. You huffed in frustration and threw off your covers, your lungs pining for some fresh air. You slowly slide open your paper door ever so quietly as to not stir anyone's rest. The cool night air hit your cheeks like a fresh slap in the face as you made your way through the dojo. You opened one of the many doors in the long hallway, the gentle breeze of the outside greeting you generously. The ground beneath you crunched softly and the relaxing smell of the dewy grass filled your lungs. A soft breath passed your lips as you slowly descended into a sitting position. Your tired eyes looked up at the night sky: The stars sparkled to their full capacity, the moon among them illuminating the cold earth below you. Suddenly, a crunch sounded behind you.

Your head whirled around, your heart skipping at the sight. It was none other than Ryu, minus his trademark red headband and gloves. You turned back around, your cheeks warm once again,

"I...didn't mean to wake you."

Ryu's crunching steps grew closer, the beating in your ears growing louder with each one. You nearly ran away as he proceeded to take a seat right beside. A nervous silence befell you. You wondered if he could hear your stomping heart, or maybe he could see your hands shaking in your lap.

"You are a very strong woman."

You were slightly taken aback, but you couldn't decide if it was his comment or the fact that he spoke that had surprised you.

"Your father must be proud."

Your eyes droop, the soft demeanor of Ryu's voice somehow calming your nerves,

"He is," your lips curved at the thought of your father constantly bragging to the other villagers, "maybe a bit too proud."

The hulking man chuckled. It was quiet, but it was a chuckle no less.

"Do you still like sweets?" You said without thinking. Ryu shot you a sideways glance and your face instantly burned.

_'Gah! Shut up!'_ you thought, regretting you question as a brief silence befell the both of you.

"Yes," he said, his deep voice faltering a bit as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

You turned to him, a smile crossing your face. He insisted on not making eye contact with you, but you could still see the slight darkness on his defined cheeks. Just then, a thought crossed your mind. Like a ninja in the night, you darted out of sight back into the dojo, Ryu watching curiously.

Moments later, you returned with a small box in your hands. Your eyes studied the plainly striped box, "I always meant to give them to you but," you shook your head and handed him the box, "Here."

He politely lowered his head in thanks, his large hands taking the tiny box. He promptly opened it, a small smile appearing on his hardened mien. Those were his favorite: Little pink-hued mochi dumplings filled with a sweet bean paste that gave off the decadent aroma of dewy sakura petals. Without any restraints at all he popped one in his mouth. It was just like old times as you watched him enjoy the handmade treats; that child-like craving in his eyes only made you love him more. You blushed at your own thought and clenched the fabric of your kimono. It was that moment when you realized you didn't just admire Ryu, you loved him.

Ryu let out a lazy sigh, closing his eyes. For a spare moment, his tough exterior melted, the carefree spirit of his boyhood showing through. A small flame ignited in your chest, this rare sight of Ryu being forever ingrained into your mind.

~

"Thank you for your hospitality, Master," you said with a bow.

The elder bowed in return, "You're welcome anytime."

With that, you began your long trek back home. The empty basket on your back still felt heavy, but probably not as heavy as your heart. You were used to feeling a bit down when you left all the times before, but this was totally different. It felt like a ton of pressure was sitting on your chest and your heart was desperately clawing to breathe. However, it wasn't air you wanted, it was Ryu.

As if the gods above heard your cries, the voice of an angel called out to you. You promptly looked over your shoulder only to see Ryu's large frame running towards you. You frantically wiped your pathetic tears away just as he was approaching you, "Did I forget something?"

His dark eyes gestured to his hands, in them, a suspiciously familiar striped box. You looked up at him, but once again he avoided your gaze, silent as a mouse. Despite his stoic silence, you knew what he was asking. You couldn't help but smile as you took the box from his hands. Ryu nodded, turning on his heel to head back to the dojo. Out of nowhere, your hand reached out and grabbed his gi. It took you a moment before you realized what you did, your cheeks heating in response. Ryu stared down at you curiously. You swallowed a brick, your lashes fluttering nervously.

'This is your chance.'

With all the courage your body could muster, you tiptoed to his height and gave his cheek a gentle kiss. Almost immediately, his cheeks turned ruddy and his already firm body stiffened. You released his cheek and took a timid step back, shooting him a bashful smile before dashing off on the worn path. Ryu stood there, his hand grazing the spot where your warmth lingered.

~

His shoulder was always so warm. It comforted you in the the stark coolness of the night. Your lashes blinked open and you were instantly greeted by the brilliance of the full moon. While you were enjoying the view, Ryu was contently snacking on your sweets. He kindly handed you one, you quickly taking a bite. The sweet flavors danced on your tongue and calmed you even more. The distinct sound of cicadas and the occasion call of a bird were the only sounds that filled the air. These moments were always bittersweet, the bitter part being you having to leave the next morning. Still, you didn't really mind. Sitting under the glittering night sky with the man you loved so dearly.

What could've been sweeter than that?

 


	3. Charlie Nash x Reader: A Hard Worker

The faint sound of your partner's breathing lulled you from your sleep. Your eyes slowly blinked open, the sun's morning beams filling the room with a bright yellow hue. Your drowsy hand reached for your phone on the bed side table, nearly dropping it as you clicked the side button. It was already nine and that surprised you. You placed your phone down and turned over to the opposite side of the bed. Your lips formed a sympathetic smile as you looked at your sleeping love. You gently brushed some rogue strands from his face while you admired his peaceful expression.

Nash was always such a hard worker. Last night he didn't come home till two. His eyes were so puffy and dark; he didn't even have any trouble falling asleep, which was usually a problem for him. You loved his work ethic, but you knew knowing when to take a break was just as important. Making a conscious decision, you let Nash sleep; he definitely needed it more than you.

With that, you slid out of bed like a sleuthy snake hunting its prey. Only in this case, your prey was a cup of tea. Your feet barely made a sound as you tiptoed to the door, slowly closing it once you got out of the room.

~

A sigh of relief passed your lips as the tea's warmth crawled into your belly, easing all your stiff muscles. It was relatively silent, save for the sound of jets in the distance. At first, they were a bother, but you soon grew accustomed to the noise. Now, you couldn't imagine being without it.

"Morning," a voice suddenly filled the air.

Your heart jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden noise. You looked up at the previously closed bedroom door and immediately exhaled in relief at Nash's broad figure. Nash was like a stealthy assassin: he could sneak up right behind you and you wouldn't even know until you felt his breath right on your neck, so it didn't surprise you that he had snuck out of bed without making a sound.

As you stared at him, your gaze suddenly lowered to his naked torso, his muscles gently illuminated by the rays coming in from the window. You tried not to stare, but it was almost impossible not to. He was insanely built. Point blank. You had no idea how you managed to reel him in, but you were glad you did.

The memorized sensation of his tight muscles tingled under your fingers as you held your warm cup, your grip tightening as you averted your eyes at your own thoughts, "I didn't mean to wake you."

You heard Nash chuckle ever so softly, his footsteps steadily approaching you.

You hated when he did that. That strong, silent demeanor always got to you...and he knew that. Nash leaned down and gave your cheek a sleepy kiss to which you blushed, fidgeting with the lip of your cup.

"So...no work today?" you said, a glint of hope in your voice.

"Tch," Nash ruffled your hair, "You know I have to go."

You sighed and softly smiled, "I know, but," you looked into the caramel-tinted liquid gently swirling in your cup, "I wish you could stay."

A loud exhale escaped the strong man, a hint of agreement clinging to it.

"Hey," he lifted your chin, your eyes meeting his fetching gaze, "don't look so sad," he gave your cheek a gentle brush, "I always come back to you, right?"

Well, he was right in a sense. No matter how late he worked, Nash always came to rest right beside you. The comfort of hearing his heavy footsteps enter the door and the comfort of feeling his warmth against you was something you cherished wholly. You dreaded even thinking about the day those comforts would come to an end.

"Charlie..." you wanted to say more, to say how much he meant to you, how much you loved him, but instead your voice trailed off to a silent breath. You placed your cup down and desperately wrapped your arms around him, your cheek pressed against the width of his chest.

The fact was that you didn't have to tell Nash how you felt. He already knew. The days you would drag yourself out of bed in the wee hours of the morning to prepare him a decent breakfast, the watery tears that would well in your beautiful eyes when he had to travel abroad, and the unconditional love embedded in every bright smile you threw his way. All of that was from the depths of your heart, the unwavering love and commitment with which you spent on him.

Nash held you in his tight embrace, the homely feeling of your petite body calming him to no end. You were the only reason he worked as hard as he did, why he even got up every morning despite his complaining body. All he ever wanted was to see you happy. It didn't matter how long, how endearing, or how difficult work got.

All that mattered to Nash was you.

You and only you.

 


	4. Ken Masters x Reader: On Time

"Ken."

"Hmmm...more pasta please..."

"Ken!"

"Huh? Wha?"

The blonde suddenly jumped up and looked around with half-open eyes, his long mane in a frazzled mess. Ken's sleepy dark eyes then met your figure and he instantly flashed his signature smug grin, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Your eyebrow twitched, " _Don't_ call me that."

Ken ignored your retort and yawned rather obnoxiously, stretching his muscular arms above his head.

"You're late for breakfast," you said sternly, "Be there in ten minutes or you get nothing."

Ken pouted, "You're so harsh, (name)."

You turned on your heel and began to make your exit, "Just hurry up."

"As you wish, my dear."

You stopped in your tracks, shooting him a hard glare. The flirt bypassed your intense eyes, sending back a playful wink. You growled and rolled your eyes before continuing on your way.

You weren't really surprised by your trip to his room. Ken was always late. Every morning, every day, he would sleep in. You knew he worked hard, but still. Even Ryu got up early, but then again, Ryu wasn't exactly carefree. Not like Ken.

You sighed and accepted your fate of being Ken's alarm clock.

~

"Honey, I'm home," Ken said as he entered the makeshift kitchen/dining room.

You folded your arms and leaned on the stove, protecting your warm breakfast. "And one minute too late."

"Aww, come on," his lips pouted, "You wouldn't let me starve would you?"

You squinted, eyeing him intently. Of course you wouldn't, you weren't that cruel. Still, you wished just once he would actually be on time, sitting at the tiny table with Ryu, ready to eat the scrumptious food you had slaved over.

You sighed and turned around to serve the lazy oaf, "You're hopeless."

~

Ken was only serious when he wanted to be, putting all of his energy into the things that meant the most to him. One of those things being training. You peeked from behind a screen door, silently watching him. His shirt was long gone and a healthy layer of sweat made him shimmer in the sun's light. You found yourself lost in the sculpt of his frame: his powerful arms flexed with each punch, his broad chest tightened as he blocked Ryu's punches and his abs scrunched as he summoned his fiery Hadokens.

Ken was undeniably built, and that was your weakness.

Well, that and those fetching dark eyes of his.

Couldn't forget his flowing blonde locks either.

Oh, and the adorable way his nose scrunches when he's confused? Gets you every time.

You slipped back behind the door and gripped the broom in your hands. How long had it been since you started feeling this way? You weren't really sure. It sort of just...happened. Your heart would skip annoyingly and your eyes would dart if your eyes ever meet his own deep brown orbs. You huffed in frustration and continued vigorously sweeping, a blushing grimace on your face.

~

After all the cleaning was done and dinner had been made, you set off for the dojo's shrine. It was one of your only comforts. Seeing as it was a bit isolated from the main building, it was quite serene and was the perfect place to clear your weary mind. You promptly removed your sandals and stepped onto the cool tatami mat flooring, instantly sighing in relief. You lit an incense and placed it in the shrine's pedestal before descending to your knees, folding the fabric of your yukata under your legs. You took a long, deep breath and let the warm smell of the incense fill your lungs as you shut your eyes.

There was nothing like the sound of silence to calm--

Tmp Tmp Tmp

Your brow furrowed in frustration at the sound of heavy footsteps entering your sanctuary. Who had dared to come in during you me time? You curiously opened one eye just as the steps passed you, a familiar image of blonde meeting your gaze.

' _Of course. Of all the people it could've been, it had to be Ken._ '

The annoyance placed an incense in the pedestal before coming to rest right beside you.

Despite what your mind said, your heart quickened in excitement. You never really had any chance to be alone with Ken. Usually he was busy training while you were busy doing chores. However, today the stars had aligned in such unison that the impossible, or at least unlikely, became a reality.

You glanced to your left and quietly observed him. You had no idea Ken could be so calm. His broad chest slowly rose and fell with each lengthy breath he took. Watching his slurred movements only made you more relaxed. You pursed your lips, not wanting to break the content silence.

After a few minutes of quiet meditation, Ken rose from his position, to which you followed. He acknowledged your presence with a small smile. You cursed to yourself at your tingling cheeks, trying not to make it painfully obvious how much you loved his smile. You both promptly walked out of the shrine, the silence still holding.

Your voice rose, but not loud enough to damage the peaceful atmosphere, "I wish you were quiet like that all the time."

Ken chuckled and was silent for a moment, "And I wish you wore your yukata more."

You scoffed, "Why?"

Ken didn't meet your gaze, which was odd for his extroverted personality, but you could still see the wide grin on his face, "Well, 'cause you look nice in it."

You rolled your eyes with a skeptical smirk, "Oh, ok."

"Seriously! I really mean it!" this time his dark eyes met yours without hesitation, "You look really pretty in it, (name)."

Your heart thumped hard against your chest, the sincerity in those handsome brown eyes of his made you feel even more flustered as a wild heat spread across your face.

Your eyes fell upon the leaf-ridden walkway, intent on staying there. You didn't know what to say, the lump in your throat preventing you from even speaking, so you just let out a small grunt.

Ken chuckled at your side, his eyes piercing you with their gaze.

' _Damnit._ '

~

You yawned rather loudly as you once again entered the small space that lazily passed off as a kitchen. You started to gather ingredients to start breakfast, eyes still halfway closed. You had just cracked a few shells into the pan when the faint sound of breathing entered your ears.

You looked over your shoulder, nearly dropping the last egg at the sight.

The goofy man snickered at your blubbery, his strong arms folding as he leaned on the door frame, "G' morning."

You cracked the egg into the pan, trying to stay cool, "Why are you up so early? Shouldn't you be all nestled in your bed right about now?"

Ken sighed, his steps coming towards you at a steady pace until they stopped right next to you. You couldn't help but flush at his closeness. Damnit. He was making it hard to focus.

"Need some help?" he finally said in his usual upbeat tone.

You shrugged, "I really don't need it, but if you insist."

Ken chuckled, making a tiny smile form on your lips.

~

You wiped the gleam of sweat from your brow and turned off the stove, "Phew...it's ready."

Ken too had worked up a thin layer of perspiration, though he didn't really seem to notice.

"Ken? You're awake?"

You both looked over to the door to see a faintly smiling Ryu.

Ken puffed his cheeks in frustration, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Alright you two," you nodded towards the table, "Take a seat and I'll serve you."

Ken practically ran to the tiny table, his mouth watering in anticipation. You huffed as you served the anxiously awaiting men and brought their plates to the table, gently setting them down as if they were valuable glass ceramics.

The two men bowed simultaneously, "Thank you, (name)."

You rolled your eyes with a smirk, "Yeah, yeah," you said, your legs folding under you as you descended into sitting position.

Ken was the first to take a bite, or rather a whole handful, of your breakfast, "Whoa. This is freakin' delicious."

"Yes," Ryu swallowed, "It's very good."

"Heh," you tucked your flyaways behind your ear, "Thanks."

Ken scarfed down another scoop, "Aren't you gonna eat?" he said, noticing you didn't serve yourself.

You shook your tired head, "Cooking makes me lose my appetite."

"Aw...I was hoping to enjoy this meal with you," his eyes drooped, "I mean, we did make it together."

"Tch," you turned your head away, "you really didn't do much."

Ryu chuckled to which Ken blushed, stabbing his food with his fork, "Hmph. Whatever."

~

Once the men had fully satisfied themselves with your breakfast, they started to make their exit. You watched them as they trotted out, particularly Ken. He really did do a decent job helping you and he deserved at least a pat on the back.

"Ken," you said so low it was almost like you didn't want him to hear.

Ken's gold mane twirled along with his body, his thick brows perked up curiously, "Sup?"

You clenched your hands, hesitant to get those two words out of your tightening throat, "Thank you."

Ken's eyes sparkled, a wide grin spreading on his goofy face. You yourself blushed. You crossed your arms in defense and turned your gaze away. Even still, you could feel him staring. As if that wasn't nerve wracking enough, Ken started walking towards you. Your mouth turned dry, making your swallows embarrassingly loud. He stopped in front of you and refused to make a move.

Your eyes didn't meet with his gaze. It's not like they could anyway. The persistent burn on your cheeks kept you from turning your face to him.

"What?" you spat, an obvious quiver to your voice.

There was a brief silence before you felt something soft and warm on your cheek. It was familiar, yet new. Just as soon as it appeared, the warmth left your face and you immediately whipped your head forward, your hand practically slapping your ruddy cheek.

"Your welcome," Ken whispered in such a way, it made your stomach knot fifty times over.

A smile appeared on your lips, the first one Ken got to see from the depths of your blunt heart.

"Took you long enough," you said, still red in the face.

Ken's expression softened, his hand playfully brushing your chin, "Hey, you were the one acting like you didn't want me."

You scoffed and punched him in the arm, "Who said I wanted you to begin with?"

Ken laughed, "You're kidding, right?" he flicked your nose, "You're pretty obvious, (name)."

You growled and rubbed your nose, "Oh, and you weren't?"

Ken rubbed his neck, "Not really," his eyes fell along with his hand, "All the other times I just wanted to mess with you, but yesterday," he gently took hold of your hand, his cheeks a shade darker, "that was for real."

His words pierced your chest, a burning heat rising from your belly. You parted your lips, but were cut off by the sound of Ryu's voice.

"Ken. Are you coming?"

The hulking blonde quickly released your tiny hand, whipping around with his hands in the air like he just got caught committing a crime, "Y-Yeah, I'll be right there."

Ryu seemed to notice two things: Ken's nervous reaction and your blushing face poorly hidden behind Ken. With just those two things, he knew what was going on. He smirked and nodded his head before making his silent exit.

As soon as Ryu was out of sight, you both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Well," Ken turned to you once again, "I guess I'll see ya."

"Ok," you said, having the courage to look into his eyes this time.

Ken's nervous energy seemed to fade away as he looked down at you, his hand grazing your chin. He smiled and started to make his way out, that is before your voice escaped from you.

"Ken."

"Hmm--Ooof!"

Before Ken knew it your arms were tightly wrapped around his, your cheek pressed against his chest. Just as quickly as you had caught him, you quickly let go and turned your back to him.

"Now, go you lazy oaf."

Ken smirked, glancing at you one last time before leaving you standing there cheeks a flame with crimson.

As Ken walked down that narrow hallway, all he could think about was that cute little smile of yours. Come to think of it, he never would've gotten to see it if he hadn't woken up. If he hadn't, who knows? Maybe this...you and him...it never would have happened. Seeing this, Ken made a promise to himself: He'd wake up early every day and help you with breakfast. If being on time meant he could see you smile, then it would be worth it. Sick, sore or sleepy, he'd get up no matter what. For seeing you smile made him feel like he happiest man in the world and he didn't want to give that up.

Not ever.

 


	5. Akuma x Reader: A Shared Pain

The white petals of the dying sakura tree fell around your resting body. The air was filled with a dewy sweetness, but the chill of the oncoming winter nipped the interlaced tips of your fingers. You sighed. Winters were always so lonely.

"(name)."

Your thick lashes slowly opened, the snowing petals solemnly greeting you. You sat up in a sleepy daze and looked across the yellowing field of grass to see your father standing firm with crossed arms. You knew that look: he was not happy. You pursed your lips and stood, reluctantly making your way towards his intimidating frame.

"Yes, father?" you said, your eyes refusing his intense gaze.

It was always hard to meet his dark eyes. I mean, this was the great master Goutetsu after all.

"Come," he said, promptly turning around and walking away.

Wait, what? He...wasn't angry with you? You were shocked, relieved, and confused all at the same time. Nevertheless you trotted after him, your curiosity biting at your mind.

After a long, uncomfortably silent walk, your father finally stopped in his tracks, you almost bumping into him. You curiously peeked from behind him and almost immediately felt your cheeks burn. There in front of you stood two young men, around your own age, who wore gis that graciously showcased the toned nature of their muscular arms. They were both quite handsome, but one of them in particular had quickly caught your eye.

"(name), I'd like you to meet Gouken and Akuma. They will be my disciples from here on, so I expect you to take care of any of their needs. Understood?"

You came out from behind your father, your hands already positioned in front just like you were taught, "Yes, father," you gracefully bowed to the two men, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gouken and," you stood from your bow and shot a faint smile to the man with the hair like a lion's mane, "Akuma."

The frenzied-haired man kept his serious scowl, while Gouken gave a polite smile, "It's a pleasure for us as well, (name)."

Your father cleared his throat, "Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way...(name), show them to their rooms."

Your face drooped into a monochromatic expression once again, "Yes, father."

You bowed once more, "This way, please."

The two men followed you as you started to make your way, you shuffling ahead with the utmost perfected posture. However, once you were out of your father's line of sight, you quickly slouched and gave a sigh of relief,

"Ugh, standing straight like that really is a pain," you stopped for a moment and turned towards the two men with a coy smile,

"So, are you guys related or something?"

Akuma huffed at your improper etiquette, but obliged to answer your question, "We are brothers."

Your cheeks flushed a bit at the sound of his deep voice, surprisingly deep for a man his age, "Ah, I see," you tilted your head, still keeping your attentions on Akuma, "well, I'm happy to have company for once."

The brooding man growled, obviously annoyed by your stare, "I think I'll just find the room myself," he said before practically stomping past you with an intense aura.

You watched him walk away in a moody pace, but instead of being afraid, you were completely taken with his brash attitude.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that," you heard Gouken say, but you were still too busy staring at Akuma to really notice his reassuring pat on the shoulder.

~

Eyes glazed over and lips smoothed to nothing but a mere line, you promptly served your father and your two new roommates. You took a step back and held your head low as your eyes closed like a robot on standby,

"Please, enjoy the meal."

As everyone was digging into their dinner, you peeked open one eye and secretly watched Akuma eat his meal (which you had partially had a hand in making). Even the way he ate was stoic: stiff with no emotion as if he hated having to waste time with little things like actually enjoying the food. You giggled a bit to which your father shot a hard glare. You covered your mouth and retreated back another step.

Your father scowled and promptly waved you off, like you were a nuisance on his appetite.

A tiny piece of you cracked and you quickly trotted out of the room, a small welling of tears filling the corners of your eyes. However, you quickly wiped them away. You couldn't take your father's coldness too much to heart. It wasn't really his fault after all...

~

Later that night...

You were too excited to sleep. I mean, how lucky were you to finally have other people your age to talk to? One of them being the epitome of the strong-and-silent type. You quietly smiled to yourself as you sat near the dying sakura tree, watching the fireflies float over the navy-hued dryness of the grass. Your lashes slowly blinked and eventually found themselves closed as the gentle breeze of the night made your stray hairs sway listlessly.

"Women...always reckless fools."

Your eyes quickly shot open at the familiarity of the voice and softened at the visual confirmation that it was indeed Akuma. He was a little ways away, staring out into the dark, starry sky with a seemingly permanent scowl. Your lips curved to a smile,

"Why's that?"

He was silent for a moment, as if he was contemplating whether to humor you or not. The brute crossed his arms,

"You have no business being out here at night. A feeble, useless girl like you wouldn't be able to defend herself against anything. Not even a stray cat."

You laughed, which for some reason caused Akuma to take a sideways glance,

"That's funny," you pick up a stray sakura petal, "It sounds like you're worried about me."

Akuma grunted, "You mean nothing to me."

You smirked, his words not really hurting you as much as made you remember,

"That's what my father said to me when my mother died."

The man shifted a bit, still silent.

You stared at the petal in your hand, its edges starting to brown from the oncoming cold and lack of life, "She got really sick one day. It happened too fast," tears welled in your eyes, but you still bared a smile, "My father...I was a burden to him. He wanted a son, but he never got the chance and now he's stuck with me I guess," you chuckled, "Its funny how life turns out."

There was a long pause.

"Life is not fair for the weak. Only the strong survive."

His words were cold but the slight shakiness in his voice said otherwise.

"What about your parents?" you said looking up at him.

Akuma stood there and didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. There was this strange feeling of shared pain that lingered in the air. You weren't sure exactly what happened to him, but you could tell he felt where you had been, or rather, was in that very place. That dark, dreary pit of despair and hate.

Without saying or expelling another breath, Akuma turned round and treaded back to the dojo. As he did, you could sense the depth to which he had fallen into his pit. He was already so deep. The darkness was taking its toll on his mind and that irked you.

"Akuma," you suddenly called out.

Surprisingly, he stopped his movement, but still refused to face you.

You swallowed, not really sure what to say now that you got his attention,

"I'll be here tomorrow."

For the smallest moment, you saw his posture relax in the slightest bit. It wasn't much, but that was enough for you to know he acknowledged your offer. With that, he continued on his silent route.

You weren't sure if you could help him, but you were at least going to try. If doing that would give you some kind of purpose, then it would all be worth it.

You let your hand fall to your side, the petal being quickly picked off by the cool wind into the indigo night sky. Where its journey will take it, no one knows.

But surely, one day it will meet the ground from whence it came once more...

 


	6. Ed x Reader: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THERE NO ED X READER ON HEREEEEEEEEEE? WTF XDDD

The afternoon sun blazed fiercely as you stood guard along one of the many gates to the Shadaloo base. Although it was a might boring, you didn't mind since this was all for Lord Bison after all. Still, did you really have to deal with such annoyances?

"Soooo you free tonight?"

You sighed, keeping your eyes focused on the sky blue horizon line, "Commander Ed, as I've told you many times before, I take my job seriously. I don't have time for your immature tomfoolery."

Suddenly, a large figure stepped in front of you, casting an equally large shadow upon your petite body.

"Oh c'mon, (name). Can't you just forget this job for once? It's not _that_ big of a deal."

You glared up at the blonde, his icy blue gaze meeting your own. His pink lips formed an innocent smile, but you knew that was just a cheap façade. Boxing wasn't the only thing that rubbed off from Balrog. Still, some small part of you couldn't deny the fact that this immature brute was quite handsome.

You growled under your breath and turned you gaze elsewhere, "Please leave me, Commander Ed."

Ed chuckled, "You don't have to be so formal, we're the same age ya know."

You humphed at that little tidbit, still too stubborn to look directly at him.

There was a brief pause before Ed sighed, his warm breath grazing your cheek, "Fine. Have it your way," he said in a disappointed tone.

You stayed silent as you heard his heavy footsteps starting to take off, to which you promptly turned your head to its previous position.

"Oh," Ed's voice cut the air abruptly and for some reason made you look his way, "I forgot to say," his devious stare scanned your body from the bottom up, his obvious boyish craving showing through, "You look good today~"

You recognized that look in his eye, your cheeks starting to heat. You scoffed and crossed your arms to hide your chest, cursing the form-fitting nature of that damn uniform.

"Goodbye, _Commander_ Ed."

You could still feel his piercing gaze on you for a few moments until he finally decided to take his leave. A breath of relief escaped you as you let down your steel guard, finally able to relax.

"(doll name), we got a security breach on deck two."

Only for a little bit.

~

"You're an idiot you know that?"

Your head shot up from your tray of food at Enero's comment, "Hey!"

Marz leaned on the table with her elbows, her head resting in her hands while a wide smile appeared on her cheeks, "I would have said yes. Ed is so dreamy."

"I just don't like him," you said, cheeks puffed like a bratty little girl.

You always acted totally different around the girls. They were your sisters after all; your only family, so you had the privilege of being your true self around them.

April leaned on your shoulder, "Why not?"

"Well...I..."

To be perfectly honest, you didn't really know the answer to that yourself. What you did know was that you wouldn't be caught dead with that blonde hulk. He was just so...annoying.

Enero rolled her eyes, twirling her fork in her hand, "While you're figuring that out, why don't you ask why he likes _you_ ," she finished with a fork point to you.

"I mean, there's all of us dolls, seven to be precise, and he chose you? The hoity-toity, no-joke, stick-in-the-mud, clutz? I _know_ he's got to have a ground-breaking reason to like you."

Despite Enero's rude-and untrue-description of you, she had a point. Even with you pushing him away, he persisted nonetheless. Why? You weren't especially attractive or interesting so...what was it?

"Ugh," you slammed your fork down and stood up, causing the girls to look up in surprise, "I'm gonna go."

With that, you stormed out of the dining hall, your conscious more rattled than when you arrived.

~

Your powerful kicks slammed into the dummies with malicious force, not intent on holding back your frustrations.

That guy...that stupid Ed. Ever since that talk with your sisters, you couldn't get him out of your head. Should you really give him a chance? Your signature straight posture slumped, honestly contemplating it for a bit. He couldn't be that bad of a guy right?

You humphed, "No way."

You swiftly turned, your fist furiously cutting through the air as you punched.

"Whoa!" a voice yelped, something abruptly stopping your fist with a loud thud.

"Geez," the familiar voice echoed, "Watch where you're punchin'."

Your eyes panned up only to be met with the face of the very man who racked your brain, "Oh, Commander Ed," You lowered your fist from his gloved hand, a grimace holding on your face, "Now I'm disappointed my punch didn't land."

Ed laughed and looked down on you with a turned-up brow, "You really hate me that much?"

Your gaze softened when he said this, but you didn't let Ed see you like that for long. You whipped your back to him, folding your arms in defense. Of course you didn't hate him...but you just weren't sure if you liked him either.

Still, maybe you could give this just one chance.

"I'm free tonight," you mumbled.

Ed leaned over your shoulder, his breath hitting your cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Your cheeks flushed and you promptly turned your face further in the opposite direction, "I said I'm free tonight," you practically yelled.

Ed chuckled, and backed up, trying not to push his luck.

"Meet me on the roof of the supply barracks in three hours," you looked over your shoulder, "Don't be late."

~

  
"You're late," you said in a stale voice.

Ed whined, "Oh, come on. I had to take care of some noobs tryin' to bust in."

You reluctantly looked up as he got closer. The sleeveless nature of his hoodie showed off the mass of his toned arms. You were rather taken aback, seeing as they were usually covered by his cloak. Not only that, he wore something else that almost made you laugh.

You covered your mouth to hide your smile, "I didn't take you as a sweatpants kind of guy, Commander Ed."

The blonde's cheeks turned a pale salmon, his gaze turning to the vast expanse of sky, "I like to be comfortable, alright?"

He promptly took his rest next to you, "And I told you stop callin' me commander."

You didn't respond back, your eyes getting lost in the setting sun's array of hues as your body instinctly curled into itself. For some reason, your hands were unusually clammy and your heartbeat was unusually quick. It's like you were...nervous. Nervous over what? Ed? Tch, no way. Why would you be nervous about Ed? So what if his sky blue eyes, soft blonde hair, and chiseled jawline go perfectly well together? It's not like you liked him or anything...right?

"Why do you like me?" you said bluntly, still looking out.

The air fell silent, every passing second making you more anxious.

"Even when I push you away, you still keep coming back," you mumbled, just trying to fill the air, "Why?"

Ed sighed, a long, somewhat shaky sigh that made you nervous, then you spoke,

"When you first came here," he started, his voice as soft as the clouds in the sky, "You were like a little lost puppy."

You furrowed your brows, turning to his solemn face.

"You were still adapting...so you didn't know where you were, _who_ you were," he closed his eyes, "I took care of you, with the help of the other dolls, by choice. Seeing that lost look in your eyes...it made me want to protect you."

You shook your head, "But...I don't even remember that. How could that be?"

"It happens with all the dolls when they arrive," Ed opened his eyes once again, "After about a week of two though, you started to act like yourself," Ed smirked, "You avoided me like the plague, but I just couldn't let go of you, ya know?"

"Every time I looked at you, all I could see was that same girl who needed me to protect her and all the time I had spent taking care of her. I couldn't let go because," he hesitated, fidgeting with the wristlets on his arms,

"I had already fallen for you."

His words cut into you like a knife, your heart sinking into your stomach. This whole time, you thought Ed was just some immature man-child, but in reality, he was just as much a man as anyone in this damn base. To admit his feelings so boldly, you admired him for that. Well, maybe more than admired.

"I always knew there was something there," you said lowly, "Whenever you were around me I felt...weird. My body for some reason just reacts differently than I actually feel, like it knew something I didn't,"

You sighed,

"Now I know why," you turned to him with a look of longing in your eyes, "I'm sorry, Ed."

The blonde was taken aback by your sudden sincerity and by the fact that you just said his name so casually, so naturally. Still, he joked.

"Sooo," he grinned as he scoot closer to you, making you blush, "Does that mean you like me too?"

You rolled your eyes, turning the other way to hide your blush,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ed laughed, but an awkward silence fell soon after. Suddenly, you felt Ed's hand gently grasp your chin, it slowly turning you towards him. You reluctantly looked into his cerulean eyes, your face heating at an alarming rate and your heart thumping hard in your chest. You wanted to say something, but your words were caught behind the thick lump in your throat. Ed studied your face, a soft smile on his flushed lips. You couldn't help but stare at them, an overwhelming feeling rushing over you.

Ed lifted your chin and slowly leaned closer, you closing your eyes as his lips connected with your own. Your stiff body melted as his warmth pressed against you. It was so blissful, you never wanted it to end, but it did.

Ed pulled away, your lashes fluttering open. You shyly met his affectionate gaze, then darted your eyes.

Ed snickered, "You're adorable."

Your blush intensified and you shoved him a bit, "Shut up,"

You sighed,

"Ok...maybe I do like you..." you whispered, but Ed still caught it.

"What was that?" he said, leaning so close you could feel his warm breath on your cheek.

You hesitated, his sudden closeness making you crumble,

"I said...I like you too."

Ed hummed in satisfaction before backing off and wrapping his muscly arm around your petite form,

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it twice."

You growled, yet you leaned your head into his chest,

"You're such a jerk."

Ed chuckled, the vibrations hitting your cheek as you nuzzled into his comforting hold. You both sat there watching the myriad of colors dance across the sky as the sun slowly set upon the horizon. You didn't know if you were ever going to remember that time spent with Ed, but what you did know was that there was still plenty of time to make new memories.

And when you'd make them...

You were going to hold on and never let go.

 


	7. Rashid x Reader: Alone Time

"More tea mam?"

You looked up at the beaming waitress with weary eyes and nodded. As the waitress topped you off, you checked the time on your phone for the upteenth time and opened your messages. It had been at least two hours since you text him. You were actually starting to get worried more than anything, so you sent a quick text. You huffed in frustration and took a swig of your iced tea. Worried or not, he was definitely gonna pay the bill if he managed to show up.

Just at that moment you heard the bell to the café chime, but you had long given up hope and didn't even bother to look up.

It wasn't until you had seen the figure take the seat across from you that you turned up your gaze, only to see the very man who had caused you such strife: Rashid of the Turbulent Wind.

"Hey," he said, flashing his signature debonair grin.

"Really," your brows furrowed fiercely, "You made me wait for two whole hours," your voice quickly rose, "and all you have to say is hey!?"

Rashid threw up his hands in defense, "C-calm down. I can explain."

"Hmph," you crossed your arms and leaned back, ready to hear his sorry excuse for being late.

"Well, first of all, you look absolutely stunning today. Really those colors look--"

"Rashid," you growled.

"Alright, alright. Didn't you happen to notice the old man isn't here?"

"Huh?"

It hadn't even crossed your mind. Azalm was always right by Rashid's hip, you figured he was already there by default.

Rashid scratched his sideburn, a smirk tilted to the left of his face, "I...kinda wanted to spend time with you alone, so I ditched him."

You blushed a bit at this, but nevertheless you kept your guard up, "Well, that still doesn't make up for me waiting two hours," you stirred your tea with your straw, "Youre paying."

"Do you know how hard it was to get away from that guy? It took all the wit I had just to get him to take his eyes off me," he puffed his cheeks, "That Azlam is like a super trained assassin eagle."

You giggled, a forgiving smile spreading arcoss your face, "You're hopeless."

Rashid's expression softened as he gazed at you, the woman who had snagged his affections.

Suddenly, he stood up and took out his wallet, tossing some spare bills on the table. You kept a curious stare as he approached you, not exactly sure what was happening.

Rashid extended his hand, not a single word leaving his lips.

"We're leaving already?"

The beautifully tanned man chuckled and rolled his eyes, his smile widening to a grin, "Just come on."

If you knew Rashid at all, he was not a man to disappoint. He probably had something up his sleeve. At this realization, you placed down your tea,

"Alright," you stood and slipped you hand into his,

"Let's go then."

~

"Which ones do you like better?"

"Does it matter? You don't even need glasses, you dud."

"Yeah, but, don't they make me look smarter?" Rashid said, striking an "intellectual" pose.

You rolled your eyes and whipped out your phone for a quick second, making a few taps before replacing it in your pocket. Just then, Rashid's phone buzzed and he promptly checked it.

(nickname)(1)

**smh.**

Rashid looked up from the screen only to see you shaking your head in playful disapproval.

"Oh," Rashid put back the glasses, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "quite the jokester are we?"

Before you could even react, Rashid fingers were already at your torso. You cringed at his touch, you lips parting with laughter. The people at the market stared at you two with judgy stares o which you took notice.

"Rashid," you said inbetween laughs, "everyone's staring at us."

"Hmm," Rashid stopped his touchy torture for a moment and looked around. He stood up straight and grinned,

"Maybe you all could take a picture! It'll last longer."

You blushed at Rashid's happy, yet underlying snarky comment. He could really be so bold sometimes. Then again, he was always like this when it came to you.

Before you could even react, the exuberant man grasped your hand, practically dragging you down the crowded street,

"Let's get outta here!"

You stumbled as he pulled you along, you nearly falling a couple of times,

"S-slow down, you dummy!"

~

After a seemingly short day, you and Rashid had found refuge along the roof of an inn. It was already nighttime and the sky was wonderfully filled with a myriad of glittering stars among the various shades of midnight blue. The slight breeze whisked through your hair as you leaned against Rashid, his breathing shallow and steady.

Sure, the day may have started off a bit rocky, but you had enjoyed it more than you thought you would. Being alone with Rashid for just this day was so much fun. You got to see him be more comfortable and more importantly, more affectionate. His gazes were mischievous and his sneaking touches to your body didn't go unnoticed. You could tell he'd been wanting this for the longest time, his attitude more giddy than usual.

Now, though, all was still. Rashid's thumb gently rubbed against your forearm, a long sigh escaping him.

"You should escape from Azam more often," you said, looking up at the relaxed man.

He chuckled, looking back at you with a soft eye, "Yeah..."

Your cheeks heated a bit as he stared at you, his deep brown eyes filled with nothing but the deepest affection for you and only you. He was everything you had ever dreamed, your Rashid. He brought his hand to your cheek, your nuzzling into it like it was your only lifeline.

"I love you, Rashid," you said on a whispy breath.

His smile widened at your words, letting them sink into his mind,

"I love you, too, (name)."

Rashid leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on your supple lips, the gentle pressure making your face a bit hotter with each passing moment. You chuckled as you seperated, his beard tickling your lips. Rashid's arm pulled you in closer as you buried your flushed face in his homely chest, inhaling the intoxicating small of his cologne.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a lone man was departing from his station. Said man had secretly been following you two the entire day, all unbeknownst to you and Rashid. He had seen how perfect you two were for each other, and he willingly respected your boundaries which was why he was taking his leave at that moment.

A wide smile spread on his cheeks as he crossed his arms and shook his head,

"Master..."

 


End file.
